Fairy Fencer F: The Half-Cat and Fallen Angel
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In this ultimate crossover, Zoey is transported to another dimension with Lucifer as her Fairy. Now she must team up with Fang, Eyrn, Tiara and anime heroes to collect the Furies and stop the Vile God's resurrection and other anime villains who get in their way. Fairy Fencer F x Mew Mew Power X Super Heroine Chronicle x Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos crossover. 50th fanfic of 2014.
1. The Fallen Angel Fairy

**A/N: Note that I will be using an OC in this first ever Fairy Fencer F x Mew Mew Power x Super Heroine Chronicle x Queen's Gate Crossover and this OC is based on Lucifer, the fallen angel of lore. Enjoy the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Fencer F, Mew Mew Power, Super Heroine Chronicle, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos or any anime or game I put in this fanfiction. Please support the disclaimer.**

* * *

**Prologue: The Goddess and Vile God**

"**Long ago, in a world that is different from our own. Two powerful entities fought each other for a millennia, the graceful Goddess and the diabolical Vile God. Their powers were evenly matched and there appears to be no end in sight until they used their special weapons, the Furies to seal each other away. Because of that, their weapons scattered like shooting stars across the world. There is one rumor of a Fury that is different from the others that was used by the Goddess in the battle between her and the Vile God that it simply disappeared from this world. Since then, no one has been able to find this special Fury. Little did the inhabitants know that this special Fury will be the key to saving their world as well as other realms of existence…"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel Fairy: Whisked to a New Dimension**

* * *

13 year old Zoey Hanson who wore his normal clothes alongside her friends and fellow Mew Mews were walking down towards the park for a much deserved break.

"Ahhh, it feels good to take a breather from saving the world." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled as she stretched and placed her hands behind her head causally.

"Yes. No Cyniclon attacks for five weeks in a row." Corina Bucksworth nodded in agreement as she drank her lemonade. "I wonder where Dren and his goon squad have gone."

"We can't be too careful. The Cyniclons might prepare a counterattack as we speak. But then again, a nice break would be relaxing." Bridget Verdant smiled as she looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, peace rules!" Kikki Benjamin jumped up in excitement. It was then, the young Mew Mew turned to Zoey with a curious glance. "Hey Zoey? Are you gonna tell Elliot how you feel about him?"

"E-Eh?!" Zoey turned beet red in embarrassment. "I-I like Mark… A-A-And it's too soon to break up with him and ask Elliot on a date!"

"Oh?" Corina smirked as she leaned in on Zoey. "Then perhaps that explains why you were shifting nervously towards him. Care to explain that, Zoey?"

"I-It's none of your concerns, Corina!" Zoey fumed as she closed her eyes, puffed her cheeks and looked away. "Besides, even if I do like Elliot, I don't think he'll return my feelings…"

"I wouldn't say that, Zoey." Renee Roberts smiled calmly. "Elliot does like you. He even talked to me about it."

"R-Really?" Zoey opened her eyes and looked at Renee with a surprised look. "What did he say?"

Before Renee can answer that, a bright light appeared when they got to the park, forcing the Mews to cover their eyes. 10 seconds later, they opened their eyes and saw something that surprised them in the biggest way possible.

It was a crater near the jungle gym and the crater housed a katana. But this was no ordinary katana… It was based on the first original katana back in the ancient times of Japan, probably in the beginning stages of the Feudal Era. The hilt has a red, white and blue stripe design on it and in the middle is a black jewel of unknown origin. The Mew Mews looked at it in wonder.

"W-What's a katana doing here?" Bridget murmured in awe as she and her friends looked at it in awe and wonder.

"I don't know… And how did a crater appeared so suddenly?" Corina shook her head in disbelief.

"I wonder where it came from…" Kikki whispered. Suddenly, Kikki felt heavy as she slumped to the ground. "W-What?!"

"Kikki?!" Renee was alarmed as she too started to feel heavy and fell to the ground. "Ngghh… What is this?" Renee struggled to get up, but couldn't. Some unknown force is keeping her from getting up.

"What's happening?" Bridget gasped as she and Corina also felt the same force and were pushed to the ground. They struggled to get up, but to no avail. Only Zoey was unaffected by this. "Zoey? Are you okay?" The green haired Mew Mew asked her best friend in concern.

Zoey didn't answer as her gaze was transfixed on the katana. She couldn't hear her friends nor is about to resist whatever it is that is making her gaze at this katana. She was lost in a daze of some kind. Whatever force it is, it's telling her to go grab the katana. Slowly, without saying a word, Zoey walked down the crater's hills and walked up to the katana with an emotionless look on her face.

"Zoey! What are you doing?!" Corina shouted out to her friend, but Zoey couldn't hear her as all she cared about is the katana.

Zoey placed both hands on the hilt and closed her eyes. With a mighty yell, she pulled the katana out with all her might. A pillar of light surrounded her and her friends couldn't help but watch in shock as the pillar of light disappeared. When the pillar of light shot out to space, Zoey and the katana were gone, as if they have up and vanished from existence. Where did that light have taken their friend?

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

* * *

"…ake up! Hey! Wake up!" A cold and harsh voice called out in the darkness. Zoey slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she sees the clear sky as she slowly rose up from the ground and rubbed her head.

"Nggh… What happened?" Zoey mumbled as she rubbed her head and began to observe her surroundings. She was in some grassy plains or something. Next to her is the katana she has pulled out. Confused, she stood up from the ground and saw no city in sight, nor was she in the park of Tokyo. Where is she?!

"Okay, I'm clearly confused right now… One minute I was in the park and saw that strange katana… I can't remember anything else after that." Zoey scratched her neck to figure out what the hell has happened.

"That's because you pulled me out, human." The cold voice told her stoically, making Zoey jump in fright.

"W-Who said that?!" Zoey whimpered as she shook timidly. A figure appeared beside her.

He looked like Ludger's Corpse Shell Form from Tales of Xillia 2, only his hair is red, skin like a normal human being and two devil wings on his back. His clothes also happened to silver. Zoey nearly screamed, but she fell on her butt and looked at the figure who appeared out of nowhere, looking at her with a cold and mean expression.

"W-Who are you?!" Zoey stammered as she got her hand on the katana in case he tries anything funny.

The man however, bowed before her and said "My name is Lucifer, a fairy. From now on, you will be my master and you will help me collect the Furies to unseal the Vile God."

"Lucifer? As in the fallen angel, Lucifer?" Zoey blinked in confusion. "And what's a Fury and Vile God?"

Lucifer growled and stood up, glaring at his new master. "A Fury is one of the sacred weapons used by the Goddess and Vile God during their ancient battle against each other. I do not know how many Furies are there, but what I do know, that you will help me gather all of them so we can unseal the Vile God to fight him. The Vile God is an evil entity and sworn enemy of the Goddess. The Vile God wishes to destroy this world you are in."

"Goddess? World that I am?" Zoey was clearly confused on this right now. "And what do you mean unseal the Vile God? If he is bad as you say he was, why would I help you release a dangerous being into… whatever here is?" Zoey puffed her cheeks in anger and glared at this mysterious man who may have landed her in whatever this place is.

Before Lucifer can answer her question, he focus his gaze on some bushes that were rustling. "Tch! Monsters already?" He scoffed as two hermit crab like monsters came out of the bushes and stared at Zoey as iif she is their next snack.

"R-Real monsters?!" Zoey yelled in fright as she stared frighten at the monsters who will eat her up.

"Wait, master! Allow me to show you my power!" Lucifer glowed black as he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he opened them up and shouted "Fairy Link!" He turned into a black orb and went into the katana. Zoey grabbed the katana and got into an attack stance.

"Did you… went inside the katana, Lucifer?" Zoey blinked in surprise as she stared at her new weapon, not that if she has any choice at the matter.

"Yes. I am a Fairy and we Fairies have the power to increase a Fencer's power by going inside their Furies. As of now, you are a Fencer. Now stop screwing around and fight those beasts!" Lucifer growled from the katana.

"Y-You don't have to tell me that!" Zoey huffed as she charged at the first hermit crab monster and slashed it three times. The monster retaliated by swiping her with its claws two times. Zoey winced as she counterattacked and slashed it five times, the monster let out a dying growl as it retracted into its shell and died.

The second monster, angry to see its friend dead charged at Zoey. But then, Zoey held out her palm and shouted "Dark Ball Attack!" A medium size ball of dark energy shoot out of Zoey's palm and hit the second monster dead on, killing it.

"Did I just… do that?" Zoey whispered in amazement as she looked at her palm at where she performed such a feat.

"That is correct, master. With my power, you can use magic and use skills you can learn as time goes by. Right now, we got more company." Lucifer said from the katana as a huge purple rhino like beast charged at Zoey, forcing her to dodge roll out of the way.

"W-Where did that come from?!" Zoey panicked as the monster glared at her as it swipe its feet like most bulls do in a bull-fight. "There is no way I can fight a monster like that at my current strength…" She grimaced.

"Listen up, human." Lucifer spoke roughly. "You can use my power to Fairize in order to take on that beast."

"Fairize….? I don't even know what the heck that is!" Zoey shouted at her katana Fury.

Lucifer sighed in aggravation and told her calmly "Look, just shut up and shout out Fairize. It's best if I show you this now."

"…" Zoey remained silent as she and Lucifer shouted out "Fairize!"

**(Full Contact Plays)**

Zoey threw her katana up into the air and leaps in after it, her Fury then impaled her through the stomach, strangely, she didn't bleed or anything. But she started to change shape.

Zoey has aged to a beautiful 21 year old woman with a beautiful bust size, her form is based on Metal Gear Revenagce Raiden's form only it's silver and black and without the mask thingy Raiden has in Revengance, she has one metal angel wing and another wing which is a metal devil wing on her back. Her hair is both dark red and black and her hair increased to back length which is braided in a ponytail. Her eyes showed a golden color. "Fairize Transformation complete." Lucifer said as the now beautiful 21 year old Zoey grabbed her Fury and got into a battle stance.

"Amazing…" Zoey looked at her free hand with a wicked grin. "So this is the power I have fused with." It seems Lucifer has control of Zoey's body while Zoey acts like his co-host.

Zoey appeared transparent, naked and surprised at Lucifer who looked at her with a smile. "This is the power I have fused with you in?" Zoey asked him.

"Yes. Now master, let me do the fighting." Lucifer stated as Zoey dashed up and used her katana to slash off the rhino monster's horn.

The monster growled in fury as it tried to ram into her, but Zoey smirked as she flew up and dived bombed it on the back, slashing it five times with her Fury.

'A-Amazing!' Zoey gasped as she sees herself becoming an badass while fighting that monster. 'I never was that powerful and brave before… What in the world happened to me?'

Zoey's Fury glowed with a red aura as she held it near her face and closed her eyes. 'Time to die, monster. Seven Sin Strike!" She flew in and slashed the monster seven times. At first, nothing happened. But when Zoey sheathed her Fury, the rhino monster fell into pieces of chopped meat.

Zoey sighed as she reverted back to her normal sweet self and Lucifer appeared beside. Lucifer smiled at her with confidence and told her "That is the power of our bond when you formed a contract with me. That is the power of a Fencer and Fairy working together."

"That's great and all, but… how do I get home?" Zoey looked at him sharply. "You dragged me into whatever this world is with no means of getting back to my world!"

"I guess that was bad on my part…" Lucifer shrugged. "There is one way for you to get home."

"And that is, mister Fallen Angel Fairy?" Zoey raised an eyebrow as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"If you can unseal the Goddess with all the Furies, she can grant you a wish to get you home. But like I said, I have no idea how many Furies are out there. Bear with me for a while. But we're still going tp unseal the Vile God to fight him."

"Oh, okay." Zoey smiled, forgetting her grudge against the person who whisked her away from her home world and friends. "Okay, Lucifer. Know where we can find a town to start looking for Furies?"

Lucifer scanned the surroundings and saw a huge city with a blue tower in the background. "Perhaps we should go to that city to find some info on a Fury?"

"Okay, but first, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since lunch." Zoey rubbed her stomach.

Lucifer slapped himself on the head and muttered "Already? I think this is the beginning of a long friendship…

* * *

**(Resonant World Plays)**

**Musashi the Master presents…**

**His 50****th**** fanfic of 2014…**

**Fairy Fencer F: The Half Cat and Fallen Fairy**

**Main crossovers:**

**Mew Mew Power**

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

**Super Heroine Chronicles**

**Other crossovers appearing:**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Yugioh**

**Shuffle!**

**Love Hina**

**Heaven's Lost Property**

**Green Green**

**Asobi ni Iku yo**

**Kampfer**

**The Sacred Blacksmith**

**The Girl who Leapt Through Space**

**El Hazard**

**Amagi Brilliant Park**

**Slayers**

**Captain Tylor**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Evangelion**

**Wake Up Girls!**

**Tenchi Muyou**

**Momo Kyun Sword**

**Rave Master**

**Fairy Tail**

**And Fruits Basket**

**Next chapter: The Arrogant Fencer and Bossy Lady Fencer**


	2. The Arrogant Fencer and Bossy Fencer

**A/N: Here is a twist to my writing in this story. The crossovers will start when Fang, Eryn, Zoey and Lucifer go back in time at some point in the story. The reason for this is because I wanna do something different for a change. Anyway, here is Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Arrogant Fencer and Bossy Lady Fencer**

* * *

The City of Zelwinds, a bustling city with many merchants and happy people doing their business in this only city on this strange world that Zoey has been sent to.

Zoey and Lucifer entered through the city gates. Zoey's Fury has been strapped to her back and sheathed thanks to Lucifer making it possible for her. Zoey looked around in awe.

"This certainly almost beats Tokyo's level…"

"Master." Lucifer turned to Zoey with a strout and stern look. "Since you came from Earth, it would be wise if you don't mention on where you're from. It would raise unwanted attention from the people of this city."

Zoey nodded and responded with "Got it. But now, we need to know the name of this city." She noticed a merchant doing business with a couple. After the couple left, she walked up to the merchant. "Excuse me, do you know what city we're in right now?"

The merchant smiled at her with a kind and gentle nature. "Oh, you must be from a village near here, right? Well, this is Zelwinds, a bustling metropolis." He eyed Zoey's Fury on her back. "You must be a new Fencer, right?"

"Um… Yes, I suppose…" Zoey looked away bashfully.

"If you're looking for Furies, then I advise you go see Lola at the Fountain Plaza. Rumor has it she has information on where Furies might be located." The merchant advised. "Watch out, though. I heard Lola is really greedy."

"We'll take our chances, human." Lucifer told him stoically. He turned to his master. "Come on, let's go see this Lola."

"O-Okay…" Zoey nodded before her stomach began to growl. "But we need to eat first and I don't think they'll take my currency here.

Lucifer was silent as he gave Zoey a mean look for about 20 seconds before sighing. "Fine… Let's get something to eat. It's on me."

After eating at a restaurant, Zoey and Lucifer were about to see this Lola person until Lucifer adverted his gaze at the city gate. "Something up, Lucifer?" Zoey asked her Fairy partner.

"I sense another Fencer near the city gate…" Lucifer narrowed his eyes fiercely on the city gate and entering through it are two people.

A young 20 year old man with light skin, short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His attire consists of a white shirt covered over by a black jacket with white lining and red stripes going on both sleeves. He wears slightly baggy red pants with several pockets on both pant leg along with matching boots with the base color of black but are red on the bottom.

Next to him is a fair-pale skinned girl with bright pink eyes and light pink hair worn in big pigtails. Holding them are black four-tail bows with two stripes of red on each tail and three big gold spheres in the center of both. She has very light, orange-pink gradient wings. She wore a short red dress with accents of pale gold, white, and black. It is very frilly and has big puffy sleeves that match. Attached from the chest and going past the shoulder are black straps to match the frilly collar worn on her neck. In the center of it is a magenta cross lined in black. She wears red and black shoes with gold on the heel and a single, big gold orb on the tongue, along with tall white socks.

The man looked around and commented with "We've come a long way, so the coast should be clear." He turned to the girl. "Anyway, how can you get your memories back?"

"If we just collect the Furies, I'm sure we'll meet a fairy who knows who I am." The girl told him.

The man looked at the girl with a bored expression. "What if we don't meet one…?"

"Once you collect all 100 Furies, the Goddess will be revived. Once that happens, I'm sure I will remember everything." The girl answered him.

The man gave a annoyed look. "All 100 of them? That sounds like it'll take forever. Just who the heck is this Goddess person anyway?"

The girl gave the man the evil eye before clearing her throat. "She's the deity who oversaw the peace of this world a long time ago, but she's in a deep sleep right now."

"Well, I don't wanna wake her up when she's sleeping. I'll feel bad." The man yawned. "I just wanna hurry up and get your memories back so I can end this adventure and return to my normal life."

The girl gritted her teeth in anger before sighing and saying "Oh, whatever. Let's just collect the Furies for now."

"You, human." Lucifer called out to them as he and Zoey walked up to the man and girl.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" The man asked confusedly. The girl remained silent as she eyed Lucifer.

"My name is Lucifer, a Fairy and this is my partner Fencer, Zoey Hanson. Are you a Fencer as well by any chance?" Lucifer glared at the man who was rather annoyed by his intimidating glance.

"Lucifer… Lucifer…" The girl next to the man muttered as the name sounded familiar to her for some reason. Her memories began like a spark trying to light up. The more the name Lucifer appeared in her thoughts, the more the sparks become intense. She knows that name somehow… And then, the sparks become like a lightning bolt jumpstarting her memory. She gasped. "Lucifer?! As in the Fallen Angel Fairy Lucifer who fought alongside the Goddess in the God Wars?!"

"The same…" Lucifer nodded as he eyed the girl. For some strange reason, he felt a familiar aura from this girl. "I'm surprised a Fairy like you have heard of me. Who are you?"

"My name is Eryn. And this idiot here…" She gestures to the man who was getting bored of this already. "Is Fang, my unfortunate partner Fencer…"

"Hey! I prefer the handsome dashing rogue, Fang, thank you very much!" Fang has an anger vein on his forehead at being insulted like that.

"You sound rude…" Zoey frowned as she folded her arms, adding "And you don't look like a handsome dashing rogue."

"Whatever. Is this jerky fairy your partner? Sucks for you to become a Fencer, huh?" Fang muttered as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Shut up, human." Lucifer frowned at Fang's immaturity. "You may have a Fury and a Fairy as a partner, but you lack the skills to be a true Fencer…"

'Uh oh… Not good…' Zoey gulped as she sees Fang glowing with anger. A tension so thick that it needs a knife to cut it to commence a full scale brawl between a Fencer and Zoey's Fairy Partner. Luckily, a cute girl walked up to the group.

She is a cute girl with bright blue eyes and medium-long, pale blonde colored hair with wave nearing the bottom. She wears a blue bow tied onto a headband, matching her frilly blue and white dress. At the neck and on each side of the skirt rests dull red bows with gold broaches in the middle with a heart etched on them. She also wears red chunky mary-janes with red bows at the tongue of each shoe, white pantyhose, and a single brown bracelet. On her back is a huge red coin purse.

"Hey there good looking guys." The girl greeted cheerfully.

Fang smirked and scratched his chin. "Well, well, well… You just made my day. It's true that I'm handsome unlike that jerky fairy over there." He jabbed his thumb to point at Lucifer who remained silent and calm, glaring at Fang. "Anyway, who the heck are you?"

The girl closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm Lola. I work as a Jill-of-all-trades." The girl known as Lola introduced herself. She eyed Fang and Zoey. "You two are Fencers, aren't you? That means you're looking for Furies, and I happen to peddle some juicy information about them."

"What's the catch?" Lucifer interjected. "Something tells me you won't let go of this information for free…"

"My, you have a sharp eye, mister Fallen Fairy." Lola giggled. Zoey looked at Lola with a confused and surprise glance. How does this girl know who Lucifer is?

"Alright, I'll buy whatever it is you're selling." Fang agreed.

Lola's smile widen. "Wonderful! As requested, here is some information about a Fury. The cost is 7500 Gold."

Eryn's eyes turn white dotted at the price of the information. "That's outrageous!"

Lucifer was silent as he got out a huge coin bag out of nowhere and gave Lola the money for the information. Fang was surprised and angry that Lucifer has this much money. "Lucky bastard…" Zoey could heard him whispering.

"Thank you for your patronage. My sources tell me that a Fury can be found at the Sol Plains. They say the monsters there are pretty tough. Good luck out there." With a cheery wave, Lola walked off.

"The Sol Plains, huh?" Zoey scratched her chin in thought. An idea struck her like a lightning bolt. "Hey, why don't we go together?"

"No way. I'm not teaming up with a girl who has a jerky fairy as her partner…" Fang frowned.

"The feeling is mutual…" Lucifer scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Eryn has an anger vein on her forehead. "Augh! Fang, you're pissing me off! If you ever want me to get my memories back, then I highly suggest you team up with those people! Understand?!" She snapped at him.

"Fine whatever…" Fang sighed as he rubbed his temples. "But I'm leader of this party, so you have to pay for my food and do my laundry." Zoey shuddered at the thought of that.

"Oh." Eryn remembered something. "Zoey, right? I never seen you before. What village did you come from and where did you get your Fury?" Eryn asked her.

"Um…" Zoey sweat dropped and gulped. How can she tell those two she's from another world? Luckily, Lucifer came to her aid.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to head to the Sol Plains. It disgust me to say it, but we need to work together to find all the Furies." Lucifer told them. They nodded and exited the city to the Sol Plains.

* * *

Zoey and Lucifer, with their newest companions walked into the Sol Plains. Zoey immediately recognized this place. It is where she woke up in this strange world. Eryn looked around and muttered "So this is the Sol Plains…"

"We have been here before, so with us around, we'll be sure to find the Fury." Lucifer told her as he folded his arms.

"I thought I said I would be leader of this party?" Fang glared at his new rival. "Why don't we set up camp here and call it quits for today?"

Eryn glared at her partner and retorted "It's too early to feel tired!" She grabbed Fang's hand and dragged him away "Come on, let's go!"

Zoey sighed and muttered "Those two seem to get along slowly…"

"Yes, but there's something about Eryn that I feel a familiar energy from her. I know her energy from somewhere, but where?" Lucifer mumurered as he pondered about Eryn's energy.

"Well, no point in discussing this. We'll discuss this later. Oh, are you gonna tell them that we're gonna unseal the Vile God to fight him? I still don't want to do it, but maybe we should tell them about your plan to unseal the Vile God?" Zoey asked, feeling uneasy about unsealing the Vile God.

"I'll tell them our plans after we get the Fury. Now let's hurry and find that Fury." Lucifer told her, Zoey nodded as they followed Fang and Eryn.

As they walked across the plains, Eryn noticed a sword stuck on the ground. She got a closer look at it. "Is that it?"

"No doubt it is a Fury." Lucifer commented as he folded his arms and stared at the Fury. 'That's one down, only 39 Furies to go. Then I will finally have my revenge on the Vile God…'

"Jeez, you two are working me to the bone. Let's just hurry up and pull it out so we can get out of here already…" Fang muttered as he scratched his head. Fang then sniffled something. "Wait, hold on…" He sniffed his nose as if a delicious aroma was beckoning him. "Something smells yummy!" He grinned and exclaimed "That looks tasty!" After pulling the Fury out, Fang dashed towards where the source of the delicious scent was.

"F-Fang?!" Zoey gawked in surprised.

"Idiot…" Lucifer muttered as he shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

A fair skinned girl with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a black frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle. She was sitting at a table out in the fields with a strange white creature that looked like the sinister Kyubey from the sad and tragic anime, Puella Magica Madoka. It is a white fairy resembling a puppy with long bushy ears matching it's tail. On each ear is a big circle with a line, along with a few parts of hair at the top of the head. His eyes are dark red, and at his neck he wears a dark colored bow with thin white lines on each part, and a bright pink gem in the middle.

"Weary traveler, you must be exhausted. I just brewed some chamomile tea. You are welcome to partake it with me." The girl smiled softly as she offered Fang a cup.

"Sweet! That's awfully kind of you." Fang grinned. Just as he was about to take a sip, Eryn, Zoey and Lucifer catch up to him.

"W-Wait a minute, Fang! Anyone can see this is clearly suspicious." Eryn voiced her concerns as she glared at the girl with suspicion.

"Yes. There's has to be a catch…" Lucifer also glared at the girl. But Fang took a sip anyway and his body started to feel numb.

"Ugh, m-my body… I can't move…" Fang muttered weakly as he struggled to move, but couldn't.

"You idiot!" Lucifer growled. "It was paralytic tea! Obvious trick in the book!"

"L-Lucifer, please calm down…" Zoey gulped at Lucifer's cold and harsh temper.

"Who… the hell are you?" Fang mustered out what he can say.

The girl continued to eerily smile. "Oh my. Not one word of gratitude after I just served you some delicious tea? How rude." She cleared her throat and showed a devious smirk. "Well, it matters not. My name is Tiara, and this is my fairy partner, Cui."

"Cui! Cui!" The Kyubey lookalike named Cui said only its name two times.

"You still have much to learn about being a Fencer if you fell for such an obvious trick." Tiara smirked as she grabbed the Fury Fang was holding. "You have learned a valuable lesson, yes? As a token of your gratitude , I shall accept this Fury on your behalf."

"Not without a fight, you won't!" Lucifer frowned as he made a devilish looking spear appear and points it at Tiara.

"Surely, you jest? There's no way I will fight a pathetic weak Fairy such as you." Tiara giggled as she poured some more tea and gave it to Fang. "Now then, drink."

Zoey inspected the contents on the cup. "Is that, an antidote to the paralysis?" She blinked.

"Of course. I cannot bear the thought of leaving your friend in a state like this." Tiara said out of sympathy.

"You bitch…" Lucifer growled softly. "You're lower than I thought…"

Tiara was taken aback by what Lucifer said. "H-How could you said something so dreadful…?" Suddenly, she started to drool all pervy like. "But… it feels so good and stuff…"

"What's with this chick?" Eryn face faulted.

"Now that I have the item that I was after, I shall take my leave of you. Good day." Tiara closed her eyes and smiled as she quietly left the scene.

Lucifer turned to face his allies and told them sharply "Get this idiot to drink the antidote and go after that thief, now!"

"R-Right!" Zoey nodded as Eryn poured the antidote tea into Fang's mouth. Lucifer glared at Zoey.

"We should Fairize, it would be easy to go after her if we use our Fairized speed." Lucifer went into Zoey's katana and it floated on its own.

"W-Wait, I haven't thought about whenever to Fairize or not!" Zoey yelled frantically. Realizing Lucifer was not listening, she sighed and both of them shouted "Fairize!" As soon as Zoey was impaled by her katana, she transformed into her Fairized state.

Eryn's eyes turn white dotted at the site of Zoey transforming. "What the…" Eryn started to say.

"…Hell?!" Fang finished for her who was also surprised by Zoey's Fairized form.

* * *

**(Tiara)**

* * *

Tiara was walking down happily that she tricked four country bumpkins and got the Fury she was seeking. However, before she can exit the fields, she noticed a bandit wielding a sword approaching her mencingly. "Oh my. Who are you?" Tiara asked innocently.

The bandit snickered evilly. "I'm a low-leveled-hoodlum. It's customary to encounter someone like me at this point. Now shut up and hand over that Fury."

Tiara however, smirked and retorted with "How droll. I have nothing to give to someone as boring and uninspiring as you."

"Tch!" The bandit growled as he got into a battle stance. "Then I gotta use force to claim my prize! I might as well snag you as well while I'm at it. Heh, heh. I can't wait to see that cute face of yours soaked in tears."

A sadistic laugh was heard. "Oh my… I want to see that too…" Then, Zoey in Fairized form landed half way from Tiara and the bandit.

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" The bandit growled.

"Oh my…" Tiara gasped, holding her hand on her mouth. "So you decided to pursue me after all. And… what on earth happened to you?"

"That's none of your concern, woman." Zoey told her coldly. Fang and Eryn arrived just in time to see the confrontation.

"We got a score to settle with this bitch." Fang growled as he got out a huge metal sword and got into a battle position.

"The hell?! You guys are with this woman?!" The bandit growled.

"No." "Nope." Zoey and Fang said at the same time.

"Yes. They are my loyal servants." Tiara smirked with that white lie.

"Heh! So you two are Fencers as well? Hand over your Furies!" The bandit smirked as he got ready for battle.

"Aw crap…" Eryn sweat dropped. Zoey however, chuckled darkly.

"My, you're such a naughty boy, aren't you?" She disappeared in a flash and reappeared in front of the bandit.

"The fuck?!" The bandit gawked as he swing his sword at her, but Zoey blocked it with her Fury.

"Well then, time for a spanking, boy!" She then kneed the bandit in the crotch.

"AUGHHHHH!" The bandit screamed as he held his privates. Zoey then swipe kicked him between the legs and drop him to the floor.

"Oh my…" Tiara was a bit surprised and a little bit frighten at Zoey's power.

Zoey then picked up the bandit by the legs and flung him into a wall, imprinting the body onto it.

Zoey then transformed her Fury into a whip and lashed it at the bandit's leg, pulling him out of it.

"Now then. Time for the death sentence, fiend!" Zoey wickedly grinned as she pulled him towards her.

"No, please! Stay back! Let me live!" The bandit screamed as the screen goes up. The reason for that is because the violence is too extreme to show to our viewers. All we hear is the bandit's screams of terror and death. We switch to Fang and Eryn with white dotted eyes upon seeing Zoey's Fairized form's terrifying powers.

"She's… She's scaring the piss out of me…" Fang muttered out some words.

"M-Me too…" Eryn whimpered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: Tiara's Power: The Goddess and Vile God**

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too extreme in violence when Zoey is Fairized. Anyway, next chapter coming up soon. Happy New Year, everyone!**


End file.
